


it's time for "the sexy"

by orphan_account



Series: it's casual [1]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Smut, casual sexy times, laplock, less focus on the smut tbh, they call each other "babe" a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “so are you still hungry or horny?” dongho crawled over his boyfriend, straddling his hips.“horny, maybe. i’m gonna say i am.”dongho ran his hands down minki’s sides, caressing his thighs and hips. “cool. if you're not we can finish watching transformers.”orcasual sexy times with baekho and ren,,





	it's time for "the sexy"

“i don't know… i’m horny?” minki shrugged, lying on his stomach and kicking his legs back and forth. he waited for dongho to plop onto the bed beside him, holding him arms out to wrap around his boyfriend’s tummy. “i think? i might just be hungry.” dongho laughed at this, leaning back and settling his back onto the sheets. he awkwardly shuffled himself until he was parallel to his boyfriend.

 

“did you eat lunch already?” dongho asked, now lying on his side to face his boyfriend. minki nodded and lifted himself up on his elbows, leaning down to peck at his boyfriend's lips. “you had garlic bread?”

 

minki brought one of his hands up to cover his mouth. “you can smell that?! oh god!” 

 

dongho shook his head and pulled the other’s hand off his face. “no, i saw your takeout in the trash. calm down.” he kissed minki again before relaxing into the sheets. “so are you still hungry or horny?” the shorter male crawled over his boyfriend, straddling his hips. 

 

“horny, maybe. i’m gonna say i am.” dongho ran his hands down minki’s sides, caressing his thighs and hips. “cool. if you're not we can finish watching transformers.”

 

minki rolled his eyes, proceeding to kiss his boyfriend. they've never been ones for “tongue action” and (in all honesty) have never grasped what kissing should really be like, but they figured that whatever worked for them then they could count that as kissing. in their case, it's lots of sweet pecks with some “passionate lip smushing” in between. maybe with the occasional stray kiss to the cheek or jaw (sometimes, dongho likes to kiss minki’s nose, too, since it's “the cutest”).

 

dongho broke their kiss to stare up at the younger and ask, “so how do you…? do you want like… a bj? actual sex? intense makeout? a handjob with benefits-” 

 

minki burst into laughter at his questions, his head hunching between his shoulders as he snickered. “with- with benefits?! what the hell? this is supposed to be sexy; you're ruining it!” 

 

his boyfriend made a face before pecking minki on the lips again. “sorry, sorry. i’ll try to be more sexy in your time of need.”

 

minki shook his head, “you better… but a handjob would be nice, i guess.” dongho sat up on his elbows, now face to face with his boyfriend. 

 

“with benefits?”

 

minki sighed, “with benefits, whatever the hell you mean by that… i mean, the handjob is good on its own, but-”

 

“minki, stop talking. you're ruining the sexy,” dongho joked, receiving a light punch to his chest. 

 

“okay, uh, let's… let’s change positions.” dongho maneuvered minki to his side, climbing over him and giving another peck, “you okay like this?” his boyfriend confirmed with a short “yeah” before signaling dongho to continue.

 

“actually no, wait…” minki scooted his hand from its original uncomfortable position under his back to settle at his side. “okay, now we can continue the sexy.”

 

dongho pressed one last peck to minki’s lips (and maybe just another on the tip of his nose) before going on. he made his way down to minki’s sweatpants, undoing the tie and slipping them off, along with his boxers, with the help of his boyfriend lifting his hips. “babe, where'd you put the lube?” 

 

minki groaned, “aughh, but my dick’s already out!” the younger pushed himself up and dove to the side of the bed, reaching for a shoebox on the floor. minki grabbed it and smacked it onto the bed. “there, okay! back to sexy!” dongho laughed, returning them back to their original positions as he took out the lube. he clumsily squeezed lube onto his left hand, capping it off and setting it to the side again with the other. his left hand wrapped around the base of minki’s cock, slowly stroking up and down. 

 

“that's a lot of lube, babe.” minki whimpered, his breathing already labored. “hnnghh… oh fuck…” dongho pecked at minki’s lips again, his left hand still stroking his boyfriend’s cock. 

 

the younger was surprised when his boyfriend suddenly stopped kissing him, pulling his hand away from his cock, too. “alright, princess, i’m gonna need you on all fours for this part.” 

 

minki scoffed, “princess? kang dongho, are you kidding me?” dongho and minki shared a look before once again giving each other a peck and minki going on to do as he was asked. he threw the pillow at his head to the side, settling in just pressing his chest to the bed with his hips propped up for better access to his boyfriend. 

 

“thanks, princess.”

 

“that's really not sexy, dongho. i feel like you're sassing me,” minki admits, trying his best to take a peek at what his boyfriend was doing behind him. “maybe something like  _ baby _ or- what are you-?!” he cut himself off when he felt lube being squeezed between his ass cheeks. 

 

dongho plainly replied, “handjob with benefits.” 

 

minki couldn't say anything else before one hand was back to stroking his cock, while another was spreading the lube all over his asshole and spreading his cheeks. and then… dongho was rimming him. “are you… fuck, babe! oh my god, thank you.”

 

“heh, your welcome.” dongho pulled away from minki’s ass just to say this before going back to what he was doing. minki continued to whimper, biting at the sheets bunched all around him. the younger began to squirm as he felt his orgasm following through. the pit of his stomach felt like it was in a coil, and he shuddered at every lick and touch. “minki, i need you to stop moving around? sorry.”

 

dongho pulled away once again from rimming his boyfriend, wiping his lube-slicked mouth with minki’s sheets. it definitely wasn't the sexiest thing he's done, but minki didn't need to know. he ran his fingers between minki’s ass cheeks, gathering all the lube he could before easily sinking two of his fingers into the younger. minki practically screamed. “fuck, i’m gonna cum! ah...hnggh!” it took only a few thrusts to his prostate and quick, in-sync strokes to his cock before he came. shudders ran down his spine and racked his whole body into a spasm. (noted: when described this way, it's really not sexy, but that's the truth of what happened.)

 

minki slumped onto the bed, breathing heavily as he came down from his high. dongho had already removed his fingers from his boyfriend’s hole, likewise pulling his hand away from his boyfriend's cock, too. he got up and searched for the open tissue box beside minki’s bed, wiping the cum and lube from his hands upon finding it. dongho scooped up his tired boyfriend, carrying him like a bride as he walked with him to the bathroom.

 

“shit, wait…babe, i’m gonna have to put you down for a second-”

 

“nooooo,” minki whined, tightening his hold around dongho’s neck and shoulder, “the tiles are cold.” 

 

dongho shook his head at his boyfriend, “i pamper you too much.” so he carried minki back to the bed, setting him on the sheets before heading back to the bathroom. 

 

“i can't believe you didn't think of running the bath before you picked me up!” minki called, lazily stretching his arms up to the ceiling. he only got the sound of running water as an answer (plus a soft curse from dongho, probably burning himself from hot water).

 

when the bath had been filled, dongho returned to the bedroom, readying himself to carry his boyfriend. minki was sat up and wrapped in his bed sheets, pouting at the older. he held out his arms and made grabby hands for his boyfriend. “okay, carry me!” dongho once again swooped his boyfriend into his arms and went into the bathroom with minki in tow.

 

“heave-ho!” dongho jokingly swung minki in his embrace, pretending as if he was going to fling him into the filled tub. he was met with a smack to his chest, along with loud protests and curses from the younger. “i’m kidding, babe.” dongho slowly lowered minki into the tub, allowing his boyfriend to settle himself in to get comfy. “so, how was that?”

 

“i rate you...a 9.5 out of 10,” minki admitted, resting his arms on the edge of the tub and lying his chin between the fold of his elbow. dongho dramatically gasped, splashing water at his boyfriend. “a 9.5?! that was a solid 10!”

 

“it would've been a 10, but it wasn't that sexy,” minki joked. “if i got to see your face more, though, then it would've been real sexy…since you always look sexy.” dongho thanked god that minki didn't see him with a face full of lube.

 

dongho sighed, grabbing a washcloth from the bath rack and kneeling beside the tub. he soaked it in the bath water, wringing it out a bit before rubbing it along minki’s arms. “but aren't you so blessed to have this daddy sexy as your boyfriend?” he kissed minki’s nose again, watching as his boyfriend’s face scrunched at the name. 

 

“what?”

 

“...daddy sexy?” minki teased, “that's what you're calling yourself now?” the younger huffed, snatching the washcloth from dongho. “go wash your face, babe. you got dried lube everywhere.”

 

“well…that's from your ass,” dongho retorted.

 

“well, i’d rather not have a taste of my own ass anytime you kiss me.” he plopped the wash cloth to cover over his head before pointing dongho to the sink. “so go wash your face.”

 

“it's not like i would leave dried lube all over my mouth…” dongho ran the sink faucet, splashing water all over his mouth and rubbing at the dried remnants. he turned to minki, showing him a sweet, cheeky smile. “i love you.”

 

minki rolled his eyes, “i love you, too, you dick.”

 

“so…you still up for watching transformers?” he could hear his boyfriend groan. 

 

“can't we just watch a disney princess movie?” minki whined, splashing the water around to show his intolerance to michael bay’s (never-ending) action films.

 

“whatever you want…princess.”

  
minki threw the washcloth at dongho before he could even start laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i wrote lmao but like YO casual sexy times are awesome (the end is very rushed and i suck at writing smut lol)
> 
> i just imagined that ren and baekho would be in a really casual romantic-sexual relationship like “babe you wanna blowjob?” “i kinda just wanted to eat lunch but i mean that's cool too, thanks i love you” and they're always respectful of what the other wants or doesn't want all the time and it's so casual ahh cASUAL SEXY TIMES ARE MY FAV


End file.
